Pyrrhia of the Powered
Information Pyrrhia of the Powered is an alternative universe where they destroyed Darkstalker with a special piece of technology. In this universe they used some sort of gun that destroyed him completely however it also created a large amount of magic that covered Pyrrhia and created dragons with special powers. These powers varied however it is believed that it sometime had to do with what they were doing before this but that was not always the case. Those who received Darkstalker's gift usually had powers based off of that such as NorthStar and these dragons often had more powerful powers. Locations not located on Original Pyrrhia NorthStar’s Ice Palace NorthStar‘s Ice Palace was created by NorthStar so that when she took over Pyrrhia like she planned she would not have to take another queens palace and redesign it. Spellborn Not every Pyrrhia of the Powered dragon is a Spellborn. Spellborn dragons are the dragons that gained the special powers from the destruction of Darkstalker though almost every one of them have increased healing. Common Spellborn Abilities Most Spellborn just have improved versions of their current abilities and there are many common abilities that often show up. Enhanced Dragons Enhanced dragons are the most common Spellborns and are usually either stronger or faster than the normal dragon though not by so much that they can run on water or move mountains just enough that they can be better fighters. These dragons were often on the other side of Pyrrhia when he was defeated but had no immunity to it coming into them at all. Increased Mind Reading This ability only exists in the Nightwings and with very few Nightwing hybrids that had mind reading. They often can search through minds but cannot break through mind walls. Stronger Frostbreath Icewings and some hybrids who were effected by this were often having stronger frost breath and gave off a colder aura than most dragons. Strengthened Fire Any fire breathing dragon type could have this ability though not every fire breathing dragon effected had this. Strengthened Venom This happens with both Sandwings and Rainwings and makes their venom more corrosive. However this often is highly dangerous and not as easy to revert. Special Abilities Almost every Spellborn has some special ability though it is most commonly just one ability such as control over ice or fire. However this is often based on either where they were or what they were doing when Darkstalker was destroyed. More Powerful Spellborn Types Gifted Spellborn Gifted Spellborn were given Darkstalker's gift and are most commonly Nightwing however they also have been in any other tribe. These dragons often have some other power from him that has been strengthened and added on too with a power that usually has to do with that. These dragons are represented by a pattern on their wings that glows when they use their powers. Known Gifted Spellborn * NorthStar * Timeweaver Direct Spellborn Direct Spellborn gain more powers than most Spellborn from being there when Darkstalker was destroyed. These dragons were directly hit with his powers also often making their powers more powerful. These dragons often have their eyes and any special markings glow when they use their powers. Known Direct Spellborn * NorthStar Cursed Spellborn Cursed Spellborn are any Spellborn who is both a Gifted and Direct Spellborn and gained a curse from it. It depends on the Spellborn. * NorthStar Rules on Making Spellborn * You do not need permission to make an ordinary Spellborn * Please ask to make Direct or Gifted Spellborn. Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Alternate Universes